


Should Have Christmas

by captainamergirl



Series: Christmases When You Were Mine [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A reunion... a long time coming...





	Should Have Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my AR 2005 Christmas-themed drabble series.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. This definitely wasn’t supposed to be happening with _him_ of all people but god...  
  
“Ohhh god...” A guttural moan erupted from somewhere deep within her and she clenched down on him as he continued to thrust deep inside of her. “Noahhh ...”  
  
Noah’s eyes met hers as he gently kissed her lips. The look he gave her colored her cheeks a rich crimson shade. “Alexis,” he murmured back as she wrapped her trim legs around his waist and dug her fingernails into his back. “You’re amazing.”  
  
Amazing? No. A liar? Yes. She was so wrong to be doing this when he had no idea - not the slightest inclination - of the secret she was keeping from him. But he had looked so adorable tonight reading the children the Christmas story at the hospital that when he had asked if he could escort her and the girls home, she had found herself saying “yes” when she should have emphatically said “no”. She should have sent him home once the girls were asleep but she had offered him spiced eggnog instead. Soon enough they were standing under the mistletoe and she should have kicked herself before allowing herself to give into his warm kiss. But she had actually melted into it.  
  
And the next thing she knew, they were in her room and they were making love. Twenty-five years ago she had let him make love to her once and it had changed her entire life. She had had sex since then but it had never been anything like this. Only with Noah Drake was it ever this special, this sacred, this amazing...  
  
She had to tell him the truth. He had a right to know but god, god ... This felt so damn good and it was Christmas already and she didn’t want to ruin his holiday with one whopper of a confession. A decades-old secret that sadly was never far from her thoughts...  
  
She closed her eyes as he looked at her and she tried not to feel how much guilt and pleasure and confusion and joy and pain his touch evoked in her all at the same time. She needed to tell him. She would.  
  
Morning light was soon peeking through the blinds as he withdrew from her depths and spooned her into his body. She wanted to cry very uncharacteristically but she held it in somehow. She would have to tell him the truth.  
  
But as he whispered “Merry Christmas" and "I love you” into her hair, she knew today was not that day.


End file.
